Just By Chance
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Sara, Catherine and Greg are in danger. Can Grissom and the team save them before its too late? The rookie's moment to shine.
1. Ordinary Crime Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own csi. If i did Sara and Grissom would still be on it. :)

Just By Chance.

Chapter One:

Ordinary Crime Scene.

Sara arrived at the crime scene before anyone else. The cops left when she arrived – there was a fire 15 minutes away. She immediately got to work processing, printing, tagging and bagging. It was a homicide of a 19 year old girl in a large house and Sara was in no mood to wait for anyone.

After inspecting the whole first floor she made her way up the stairs to where the body was found. She checked the railing for prints, finding a bit of blood spatter on the bars. Once she got to the top she turned right, to the girls bedroom. While inspecting the body she began thinking about the days events.

Earlier that evening she had arrived slightly late to the brief to which Grissom had given her an expecting look.

"Sorry, car broke down." she had explained. He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well then," he began.

He proceeded to assign them to their cases for the night. Sara was paired with Catherine on a homicide and Nick and Warrick were on an attempted murder. Greg had a trash run. She needed some alone time so she left 20 minutes early to have some peace and quiet.

While in the car she thought about Grissom's response. Did he not believe her? Indeed she had lied but could he really read her that well? Truth be told, she had just lost track of time. _I hope he believes me... its not my fault if I need some time to think._ She debated whether or not to call him the entire drive over but in the end thought better of it.

She finished examining the body and decided to check the other rooms on the upper level. _Where is Catherine? Its been a long time. She better show up- I don't want to have to do all this work alone._ She thought to herself.

She turned into the first room on the left. The was a smear of blood on the wall, a definite sign of struggle.

As she bent down to get her tags out of her kit, a firm hand clamped over her mouth. She froze, in absolute fear. A cold shiver shot down her spine and her eyes widened when she felt the metal end of a gun pushed onto her cheek.

" Don't make any noise or I'll pull the trigger. Don't struggle either. Got it?" A husky voice

She nodded in response. _Keep calm Sara. Don't do anything stupid, Catherine will get here soon._

"Now were gonna go down stairs to the basement, kay? Don't try anything stupid, I _will _kill you." The man said in Sara's ear.

They stood up and made their way down the stairs.


	2. One Plus One

Chapter Two:

One plus One.

Sara's heart was pounding fast in her chest as the man started to lead her down the stairs. She was so scared, she could barely make her legs move. Just as they got to the bottom she stumbled only to be held even tighter by her assailant. He misinterpreted her movements, thinking she was trying to escape.

"I said don't struggle. Or you'll die right now." He took his hand off her mouth, warning her not to yell.

"I tripped that's all." She said shakily. He didn't seem convinced and held his arm around her neck tighter.

"Now go." He commands and shoves her along the hall towards the basement door.

Just then Sara can hear something. Footsteps. Catherine must have arrived. The man hears it to and looks in the direction of the front door. Catherine walks in and gasps. The man pushes his gun to Sara's chin.

"Sara!" She yells "Let her go." Catherine tells the man. She already has her gun pointed at him.

"You shoot and she dies. Put your gun down." He replies. When Catherine doesn't do what he said he loads the gun with his back finger. Sara can't help it; her breath hitches in fear.

" Aww someone's scared. I will kill you, you know. If I want to. Your friend over here needs to put her gun down and maybe, just maybe I'll let you live." He whispers.

Sara pleads with her eyes for Catherine to listen and put her weapon down. "Do it." She whispers.

Catherine sees the the worry in her eyes and slowly bends down and places the gun on the floor.

"Drop your phone too. And your walkie talkie." The assailant says and he reaches to unclasp Sara's tool belt, getting rid of her gun and everything else.

Catherine lowers hers onto the floor and stands back up. She looks up to see Sara's eyes stare at her.. _Where did the cops go? How do we get out of this one?... _Catherine can't help thinking.

"Okay now listen up. Both of you need to go into the basement. No funny business from you or this one dies." Catherine slowly walks to where Sara is being held and begins to go down the stairs. The steps are creaky and its dark. She holds on to the railing with fear and can hear the man pushing Sara down behind her.

Once Catherine makes it to the bottom she turns to see the man now holding Sara's arms behind her back. She obviously tried to move.

" Now. Listen up. Catherine go turn on that light." He tells her. She pauses.

"How do you know my name?" She asks, ignoring his glare. But the glare then turns into a smile.

" I've done my research, Willows. That's how I knew I had to get Sidle over here first. Your feisty aren't you?" Sara swallows, about to speak but he jabs her in the forehead with his gun.

"Ah ah ah. I didn't say you could answer that."

Now Sara's getting angry. _Come on! Now I can't even talk? Ugh now Catherine's stuck here too. Why did she have to show up alone?_

Catherine reaches over and pulls the cord hanging from a light bulb on the ceiling. It flickers on and they can see where they are.

The basement isn't big, but its pretty much empty. Nobody got around to finishing it and the floors are grey cement. There's only one window. Its small and partially covered by a bush outside.

"Come here Willows. Or Sara's a goner." Catherine looks over and realizes that the man has moved to the other side of the room. Her legs feel numb as she walks over. The fear is finally kicking in. _Oh crap. What if I die here? What about Lindsey? Oh god. Lindsey I love you._

She makes her way over to the man and looks Sara in the eyes. _She looks scared. Then again I probably do too. _

"Now if you'll have a seat ladies, I might let you live." He motions to two plastic chairs in the corner.

Sara eyes them cautiously. She can barely move her hands. _Man this guy is strong. _He pushes her forward and she has no choice but to sit down.

She watches Catherine sit down beside her. The man pulls a roll of duct tape out of his pocket and moves towards Catherine. Sara's to scared to move and she can only watch as her friend struggles against the man. He fights back and ties her wrists to the arms of the chair and her ankles to the legs. Then he wraps a long piece around her chest and the back of the chair.

"Stop this right now we'll do whatever you want. Please." Catherine pleads.

"Shut up." The man mutters under his breath. Then moves towards Sara who looks away.

He ties her the same way as Catherine but she doesn't struggle. She won't struggle.

Normally she's the feisty one who will fight back but since the man pulled out the gun she keeps thinking back to the time at the mental hospital when a psycho put a sharp piece of pottery to her neck. Grissom couldn't get to her and he looked like he was going to scared out of his mind. She can't get his face out of her head. She absolutely won't do that to him again. She'll do whatever this guy says. _Grissom..._


	3. Fear

Chapter Three:

Fear.

The man finishes snapping her back to the present. He steps back to admire his work.

"So Sara, thinking of a certain someone?" The man stares tauntingly at her.

" She doesn't have to answer that you ass!" Catherine blurts out. She glares at the man but he's focused on someone else. Sara looks away stubbornly.

He's white, with short brown hair and a roughly shaven beard. He has dark brown eyes, almost black.

"Come on Sidle answer me." He raises his voice to emphasize his point.

"Leave her alone and untie us." Catherine pleads. The man now turns his glare to her.

" I said shut up!" He yells. Then shoves a piece of tape over her mouth. Catherine recoils and looks at Sara. She is still looking down.

_This_ _must be hard for her. I know Lindsey will find someone if I die but Grissom is all Sara has and she's all he's got. Why Sara? Why didn't I get here first and she didn't get caught up in this?_

Sara finally looks up at him. "None of your business." She says, glaring, but soon regrets it when he puts his gun at her cheek.

"Fine. Hope your friends find you soon." He smirks and puts a piece of tape over Sara's mouth.

Then he turns and walks up the stairs closing the door behind him.

XXX

"Hey Gris, you heard from Sara or Catherine?" Nick asks as he sits down in the break room.

"No not yet, but it hasn't been all that long." He replies, raising an eyebrow.

Nick sniffs the air and realizes he can smell Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee. But Greg is out on a case. He looks at Grissom accusingly.

"Don't tell him." He admits with a smirk. " Black coffee gets boring."

"Nice. You found his stash? I've looked before.." Nick says casually grabbing a newspaper.

"Its not that hard to find. He's a bit predictable." Grissom grins and adds "But you have to figure it out yourself."

"Whats with you and puzzles, man? You know I-"

Just then Warrick walks in with a worried look on his face. "You know where Catherine is? She was supposed to call me with the update twenty minutes ago."

"Your over reacting guys. Lets wait a bit and see what happens." Grissom tells the two "They're probably still processing the scene." And he gets up and leaves.


	4. Add A Third

Chapter Four:

A Third.

After the man left both Catherine and Sara looked at each other. Not being able to speak was tough, but they could read each others eyes pretty well.

Sara couldn't stop thinking about Grissom which only made her more afraid. _Where is he right now? Does he even know I'm late?_ She was mad she even thought that. _Of course he noticed. He's just not worried yet. No big deal. But what if I die down here? _She shivered with fear. _No don't think that. I won't die here. Neither will Catherine. We're survivors._

Catherine was already thinking of Lindsey. _What if I die? Lindsey will be so alone. I have to see her again. I have to survive. I can't not see her..._ Her eyes welled up with tears.

Sara noticed and looked over. It hurt to see Catherine so upset and it didn't help that looking at her made Sara even more worked up. She tried her best to give Catherine a reassuring look but it didn't help at all.

XXX

Grissom was in his office when Brass popped his head in the door.

"Gil, where are Catherine and Sara?" Brass asked roughly. "They should have been here an hour ago."

"I don't know. Let me phone them, hold on." He said. He dialled both numbers but neither CSI answered.

"I think we should check in on them." Brass suggests stepping a few more feet into the office.

"Don't worry I sent Greg over there to see how they were doing." Grissom replied. "He'll tell us whats going on."

XXX

Catherine looked up when she heard foot steps over top of them.. They were heading for the stairs. She could hear a voice too. A cold shiver travelled down her spine. What if he was going to kill them now? They had been down here for a few hours and they were scared out of their minds. _What if he's coming to kill us?_

The door creaked open and Sara went cold. The footsteps got closer and closer until the figure rounded the corner.

But it wasn't the man- it was Greg.

"Guys where are you?" He asked. And then he saw them in the corner. "Oh my god, Sara, Cath are you ok?"

They were trying as hard as they could to warn him that he was in danger but he didn't notice. And then the man came silently down the stairs.

Greg was trying to get his phone out of his pocket when the gun was pushed against his temple. He froze in place. His whole body went cold.

"That's right. Stay still. I know you don't have a gun so don't you dare struggle Sanders."

"How do you know who I am?" Greg asked frozen from head to toe.

"That doesn't matter. Look I won't kill you right now but you better do what I say. Now that your CSI buddies have pretty much figured out whats going on here were gonna have to go some where else."

He grabbed a cloth off a shelf a shoved it in Greg's face. He struggled a little and then remembered the gun. He gave up and everything went black.

Sara could only watch as her best friend slumped to the ground. She wished Greg hadn't come. At least not alone. She glared at the man as he walked towards them.

He shoved the cloth in Catherine's face and she had no choice but to breathe in. Her shoulders slumped and Sara watched as she passed out.

Then he came for Sara. She could already smell the chloroform and she just accepted it and took a deep breath. Then her world went black.


	5. Realization

Chapter Five:

Realization.

Grissom sat at his desk thinking of Sara. He had phoned Greg a dozen times but he hasn't answered _What happened to them? _A police officer was on the way but it was at least another half hour before he got there. They were in the middle of no where.

Brass had advised that he stay here in case they called. He agreed, but reluctantly. He was so worried. For Greg and Catherine, but of course Sara was the subject of his thoughts.

Just then his cell phone rang. It was Greg's cell. He picked it up immediately.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Hello Gil," a husky voice spoke. "Wondering where your team is?" He asked and continued slowly. "Well Greg's here because you sent him. And Willows? Well, you know her. And that brings me to Sara." Grissom's heart skipped a beat when he heard her name. "Little miss Sidle just can't avoid danger can she?"

"Where are you?" Grissom blurted out feeling his heart break at the thought of his team in danger, especially Sara...

"Like I'd tell you. You have to figure it out yourself. Would you like to speak to one of them? I bet there's one you'd really like to talk to. Hmm? Well too bad. You'll have to settle for this one."

There was a fuzzy noise and then silence.

"Hello?" Grissom asked warily

"Gris? Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Its my fault You have to find us please, and..." Cath pleaded into the phone.

"Cath, its not your fault, are you okay?" He replied quickly.

"Yes were fine but please find us, Gil you have to."

"Where are you?" It sounded like a car. There was a fuzzy noise and the abductor was back on the line.

"That's enough talk for now. How does it make you feel Grissom? Knowing that the most important people in your life are in danger and you can't do anything? If you want them back you better find them... before its too late."

"What?" Grissom started but he was interrupted.

"Bye bye Gil." And the phone call ended just like that.

Grissom was so angry at the man who did this he couldn't stand it. His team was kidnapped and he had no clue where they were. And Sara... she was in danger. Possibly even hurt.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the crowd that had formed in his doorway. Archie was at the spare computer trying to get a location from the phone call and Brass, Nick, Warrick and everyone else was staring at Grissom warily.

"There's no signal. Must have machines blocking it. And their GPS trackers aren't working. He must have destroyed them..." Archie informed Grissom.

"God we have to find them." Grissom looked at Brass.

"They police are on the way to the house but I doubt they'll still be there. He's too smart for that." Brass gave Gil a knowing look.

"I'm going. We all are. We have to figure out where he took them." Gil announced. Looking each person in the eyes.

"No." Brass commanded. "Grissom stay here."

"No! I'm coming. I'm not just staying here while they're in danger. No way. I-" But he was interrupted by Brass once again.

"Ok you can come. Lets get going people." He told everyone.

But just then an email popped into Grissom's in-box. Inside it had a link to a live video feed.

XXX

Greg looked around for the first time after they had gotten here. They were in a basement, much like the other one but this one was carpeted and the shelves were stocked full of old books and toys.

He remembered little about the trip here- the chloroform did its job. They drove a long time tough.

He looked over at Catherine who was just starting to wake up. He hated seeing her like that. She was always so strong and hard willed. She had a cut on her fore head. At least tape wasn't covering their mouths like before.

He glanced over at Sara who had already woken up but looked as if she had been crying. He noticed a gash on her leg. He could feel one on his wrist. They were tied to chairs with their hands behind their back.

"Sara," He whispered. Glancing up, hoping the kidnapper wasn't listening from upstairs.

She turned her head to look at him. "Greg why did you come looking for us? Police should have come with you. Now your stuck here too..." She looked at him in the eyes.

"Sara even if I knew he was waiting for me I would have come. Just would have brought a gun." He tried his best to smirk at her.

She managed to smirk back. As she did Catherine woke up. She looked at Greg, then Sara.

"Crap Greg why did you come to find us?" She looked at him, frustrated.

"Well what did you want me to do, just leave you in there?" He replied. "We have to get out of here.. now."

But before they could answer the man who kidnapped them came down the stairs. Greg's body went cold. What if they were going to die? _I can't die!_

"Hello CSIs. Having fun? Good. Now listen up. You can call me Joe. Its not my name but, you might as well call me that. So were gonna have some fun with your fellow CSI people. Okay? But no talking. Understood?" They nodded back when he pulled out a knife.

He turned the computer on and smiled.


	6. Seeing Is Believing

Seeing is Believing.

Joe turned on a web cam and clicked a few times. Suddenly the screen went black, then flickered to life with a live video of Grissom and Brass. The rest of the team was in the background.

Catherine wanted to cry when she saw everyone so nervous.

"Hello Grissom, Brass, the team. How are you today?" Joe began. "Enjoying the fear? Hope so."

"Look, you need to let them go" Grissom pleaded, looking at Sara who looked tired and scared.

"No, no. That would be to easy wouldn't it? Now," He said stepping into the frame, wearing a mask.

"I just wanted to let you know how they're doing," He smiled "Not so well apparently."

Greg stared at the screen looking at all the faces of the team, and stopped on Sofia. Her eyes were red and she looked terrified. Why? She was so strong willed...

Greg shivered when Joe stepped towards him. Once behind his chair he held a knife to his throat. Greg cringed away from it.

"Are you okay Greg?" Brass asked into the camera.

"Listen," Joe began, "They wont be talking to you. Unless of course you _want_ me to kill them."

Greg stared at the web cam trying to reassure everyone that he was fine. He felt a cold fear rocket down his spine when Joe began moving the knife along his face.

"Sanders here, always ends up at the wrong place." Joe smirks "At the wrong time. Don't you?"

Greg felt relief when the man steps away from him, but it is soon replaced by fear as he steps toward Cath.

"Oh and little miss Willows." Joe begins, putting the knife to her neck. "You just can't help it huh? Always in danger... thinking nothing of it... Well we'll change that." She tries to look away as he moves the knife to her fore head.

"Cath! We'll get you out of there." Nick says on the screen. His eyes move back and forth between them and the camera. Catherine looks at into the web cam trying to let them know its ok.

Then Joe moves towards Sara. She Notices Grissom is looking more scared by the minute. He presses the knife against her neck and she's transported back to the night at the mental hospital with Grissom watching helplessly.

"Well you all know about Sidle. She's the feisty one. Always putting up a fight. Well you didn't this time did you?" Joe says close to her ear. "Huh?"

She turns her face away from the knife. Then she looks at the screen. Grissom. He looks pale. Worried. But mostly confused. Confused as to why she wouldn't fight back.

"Its okay Gil." She says quietly. Waiting for Joe to lose his temper.

"I said not to talk! You just can't listen can you." He says and pushes the edge of the knife slightly harder into her neck. She gasps as it cuts her skin and feels blood trickling down her neck.

"Sara! Are you okay?" Grissom and Warrick ask at the same time.

She gives a quick nod but her movements are shaky.

"Listen up Brass." Joe looks at the camera. "You think you cops are so smart. Well good luck finding them. And Gil. Looking worried... you should be. Oh and look at Nick and Warrick... must be scared huh? And for the rest of you- hurry up and find them... before death does."

He reached over, shut the cam off and the screen went black.

XXX

Sofia watched as the screen went black. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Greg looked so scared... it was unbearable.

"We have, we... have to..." She stuttered over her words. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, but her stare was locked on the blank screen. "Greg looked so...scared..."

Everyone just stared. _Right... they didn't know about that... _She saw their eyes and walked out of the room swiftly.

She walked for a few minutes, then sat down in the hallway and started crying. That's when Wendy caught up with her.

"Hey, its okay we'll find them. We'll find Greg, its okay, Sofia" Wendy told her, a tear rolling down her own cheek.

It was horrible when Nick got kidnapped and when Sara went missing but this was different. Three of the most important people on the team and in their tight knit, make shift family were kidnapped and they had no idea where they were.


	7. Search But No Rescue

Chapter Seven.

Search but No Rescue.

Sara had been tied to the chair for what seemed like forever with Greg and Catherine beside her. She couldn't stop thinking about seeing Grissom so scared. Her neck was throbbing and the gash on her leg hurt like hell.

Catherine had a cut on her forehead but she seemed to be holding up okay, according to Sara's observations. When she looked over at Greg she felt a twinge of guilt. He was so young and it was so hard to see him tied to that chair all because she didn't fight back to Joe when he first caught her.

Joe had gotten angry after the web cam because they had started talking and he had told them not to. He had put a piece of masking tape on each of their mouths to get them to shut up.

She leaned over and rested her head on Catherine's shoulder. Catherine glanced down and leaned her head on Sara's.

Greg was starting to get fidgety. He had to find a way out of here... he had to. _I can't die here. Neither can Cath or Sar. Sara has to get back to Gris. Catherine needs Lindsey. And I have to see Sofia..._ He sighed.

XXX

Grissom had been searching the house for an hour now. He made his way upstairs and into the bathroom. There, on the floor, he saw Sara's and Catherine's belts with their guns and phones.

Seeing Sara's stuff made his heart drop. _So... what? She was here and was moved somewhere else?_

The other members left him alone to process. He was keeping his emotions in check and everyone believed the mask he put on. But inside he was a mess.. He was scared for Catherine and Greg and especially Sara. He missed her so much and seeing her hurt on the web cam made his heart shatter. He could see a large gash on her leg and he worried about how she got it.

"Found their stuff?" Nick asked and walked into the bathroom.

"Yes." Grissom replies bleakly.

"We'll find em. I know we will. I know _you_ will. You found me and now you'll find them." Nick was staring into Grissom's sad blue eyes.

Gil simply got up and left to find more evidence.

He finished inside and went to check the street for anything. He found no tire marks but along the side of the driveway there was a small amount of blood. He swabbed it and quickly sent it to the lab.

The team processed for more evidence while Grissom kept focused to avoid the pain.


	8. Underdog

Chapter Eight:

Underdog.

Catherine was starting to get more and more worried. It had been 10 pm when her and Sara were captured and it was now around 8 am. If the clock on the wall was right, that is. The man had taken the tape off their mouths a little while ago and then left again.

"Okay so how do we get out of here?" Greg was asking for the tenth time. "I don't think they know where we are. Then again, neither do we."

Sara was struggling with her bonds while Catherine looked at the clock.

"Come on guys. We gotta figure it out. How do we let someone know were down here?"

"Well unless someone looks in that window we're screwed." Sara replied bitterly, tired from trying to get the tape off. It wouldn't budge.

"Well what do we do to get someone to do that?" Cath asked hopelessly.

"Wait a minute..." Greg paused for a moment. "I played a game with Grissom when I entered the field."

Hearing Gil's name made Sara's heart heavy.

"What was it?" Cath asked, interested but still grim.

"He played a game with me where I had to find what didn't want to be found. He used little mirrors with red Xs on them to guide me through the desert to find the evidence." Greg explained.

"We have no mirror." Cath was quick to interject.

"There's one behind you." Greg pointed with his head to behind Sara.

"So... we can put one in the window?" Sara put the pieces together. "If someone sees it... ugh where are we!"

"Okay but we don't have a red marker." Catherine pointed out, ignoring Sara's question.

"I do." Greg said with a wink. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red sharpie. "Gotta be prepared."

"Kay pass me the mirror Sara." Catherine put her hands as far towards Sara's as she could and took the small mirror from her hand.

She then passed it to Greg who, did his best to draw an X across the surface. He looked up at the window.

"How do we get it up there?" Sara asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

Greg looked around nervously and Sara wondered why he was so jumpy. She soon figured it out when he moved his hands as far as he could to the side; just enough to get them near his head. With the chair still attached to his legs he stood as well as he could and (because the window was low) managed to prop it up on the frame.

"Well done Greg." She complimented him as he sat back down.

"Lets just hope someone see's that. Anyone..." Catherine voice gets strained near the end.

"Gil will find us Cath." Sara reassured her. "Don't worry." But even as she said it her heart filled with worry at the thought of not knowing where they were.


	9. Games

Chapter Nine:

Games.

Grissom had been at it for hours. Searching the driveway and the lawn. Not to mention the garage several times over. He needed to clear his head. Sofia was outside with her kit so he walked down the driveway to her.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked as she glanced up.

She hesitated but soon agreed. "Sure."

They walked in silence for a bit and as they past a couple houses. As they came closer to the end of the street Sofia broke the silence.

"How do you do it?" She asked Grissom. When he looked at her in confusion, she changed her choice of words. "I mean how do you keep your calm when you know she's trapped... I've yelled at three people already."

"Ah. Worried about Greg? Well getting frustrated wont help them." He replied wisely, but his voice sounded thick.

Sofia blushed when he figured out her worries. "I know but... I can't help it."

When it was silent she looked up to see him looking the other way with a focused look in his eyes.

"What? What is it?" She looked in the direction of his gaze. In a window of one of the houses, something was reflecting the sun.

Grissom walked towards it and gasped. He was transported back to a game he played with Greg when he started work in the field.

Inside this window there was a mirror with a big, red X on it.

"What Gil? What?" Sofia was asking in a hushed voice.

"I think they're in here." He replied and looked her in the eyes.

XXX

Greg watched as Joe came down the stairs with a hurried look on his face.

"Your CSIs might be smarter than I thought..." He muttered and walked towards Sara's chair.

"Don't struggle because I will kill you... you know I will." He told her as he took out his knife and uncut her.

"Stand there and don't you _dare_ move. Understood?" He commanded Sara as she stood up shakily.

She had some trouble, due to the cut on her leg but she managed.

"Ok... don't hurt them." She told him as he moved towards his other two captives and pushed their chairs towards the center of the room.

"Your in no position to tell me what to do. Shut your mouth or I'll put a bullet in your head." He said, giving her an agitated glare.

She stood still and shut her mouth. _God, I have a big mouth. Shut up Sara. Someone will find us soon. _

Joe backed up and grabbed Sara by the neck making her shiver. This was repeatedly making her travel back to the mental hospital...

He shoved his gun on her temple and paused. "Do you like this Sara Sidle? Hmm?"

She hands began to shake as he breathed down her neck.

"I'm going to kill you and poor Gil can't do anything about it. Your always one for trouble Sara."

He was whispering now. Sara was shaking and her breath was becoming more and more troubled. Just like at the mental hospital. She reminded her self she should calm down but she didn't think she could.

They both heard the footsteps at the same time. "Police! Where are you?" Sara heard Brass's booming voice yell.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't relax now Sidle. I'm still going to kill you. And now you'll have an audience." Her breathing became ragged with panic. Grissom would be here. He would watch her die. Just as helpless as before. A tear ran down her cheek.

Then the door slammed open and Brass ran down, gun pointed, followed by none other than Grissom himself.


	10. Encounters

Chapter Ten:

Encounters.

Grissom's heart shattered as he saw Sara, shaking as the man held her around the neck. He saw Cath and Greg in the chairs but after he realized they were fine he moved his eyes back to Sara. She was holding on to the mans arm with both hands as the man pointed the gun at her fore head.

With his gun still pointed at her temple the man bellowed his warning.

"Drop your guns. Do it now or I'll pull the trigger." He glared at Brass and then turned back to Sara. "I _will_ pull the trigger Sara. I will."

Gil could only watch as his fiance cringed away from the gun, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. She looked up to stare straight into his eyes, apologetic... scared... sad. He couldn't hold back his emotions any more as his breath hitched.

"Drop your guns! Do you want her to die Grissom? What about you Brass? Drop them... Now." The man repeated as he loaded the gun with his back finger.

That did it. Grissom dropped his weapon, letting it fall to the floor. Brass did the same although reluctant.

Meanwhile, Catherine was filled with worry. For Sara, for Gil, Brass, Greg and anyone else who was here. Why was this happening?

But her fears were heightened when she saw Nick run down the stairs. The look on his face was beyond words. She looked him in the eyes, warning him not to do anything stupid.

"Put your gun down Nicky." The man said darkly.

Cath watched as he slowly put it on the ground, stepped back and gave her a wary look.

"Okay, listen up. I might choose not to kill Sara right now, but only if you cooperate. Got it?" Gil and the others gave a slow nod.

"Sit down where you are and don't move. Brass radio your men and tell them to get out. Don't do anything stupid Jim. Or Sara will pay for your mistake."

Brass sat down with Nick and Gil and told his men to get out. There was nothing else he could do.

XXX

Sara was still cold to the bone. Her hands were shaking as they held on to the man's arm. She looked at Grissom's big blue eyes mouthing that it was okay. He seemed to get the message but so did Joe.

"Don't look at him. Don't you dare Sidle. Keep your eyes on the floor understood?" He yelled in her ear.

She nodded and whispered "Mmmhmm." Looking down at the floor. The incident at the mental hospital was happening all over again.

XXX

Sofia couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down the basement stairs on her way out of the house. Gil, Brass and Nick were sitting on the floor with their guns on the 5 feet away from them.

_Oh shit. He's got a gun. Or a hostage. Crap. _She thought as she made her silent retreat out of the house.

Once outside she looked around briefly looking for any cops. There weren't any so she walked in the other direction as the rest of the CSIs.

Directly ignoring orders, she snuck around the side of the house. She bent down as she slowly looked into the basement window.

The first thing she could see was Grissom's face. He looked absolutely scared to death. She followed his gaze and she held her breath, not moving.

There in the center of the room, beside Greg and Cath, who were tied to chairs, was a man holding a gun to Sara's head.


	11. Stop Shaking

Chapter Eleven:

Stop Shaking.

Sofia looked in horror as the man pointed his gun at Cath, then Greg and back to Sara. The man's back was to her and all she could see was Sara's shaking hands.

Without thinking she had her gun pointed at the man's stomach. But Sara was there. She could hurt her.

_Come on, Sara move. Get out of the way. Come on, Sara. _She prayed that she would move over just the slightest bit.

But nothing happened. She remained focused on the man but her hands were starting to shake. She'd never had to shoot at a person before. Sure she had pointed her gun at tons of people but she never actually pulled the trigger.

Returning her thoughts to what she had to do, she realized that the glass in the window might stop the bullet.

As silently as she could, she pulled on the side of the low window. It looked like a big, old frame but to her surprise it slowly slide open with almost no resistance or noise.

Only Nick had noticed her but he kept his eyes on the man so as not to give her away.

Her hands were still shaking._ Stop shaking Sofia! Your gonna kill someone you don't want to._

"Now, how does this feel, Gil? She's hurt and your helpless. She's gonna die you know. I'm gonna shoot her." The man said in a husky voice.

Grissom looked like he was going to... well she didn't know what. There were no words for what she saw in his face. Hurt, anguish, pain, sorrow. And a million other emotions.

"And I'm gonna kill Sanders over here." Sofia's breathe came out in a silent shaky breath at the sound of his name. "And Miss Willows too."

As she watched the man did just what she wanted. He moved slightly to the left, leaving Sara out of the way.

Sofia didn't pause for a second. She just pulled the trigger.

XXX

Greg watched hopelessly as the man threatened Grissom and Sara over and over. When he had loaded the gun Greg's heart had leaped out of his chest with fear. And now he couldn't believe that his best friend might die.

A shot rang out pulling back to the present. His whole body went cold. _Oh no... Sara... _

But as he looked at Sara he realized that she was standing up and Joe was on the floor clutching his stomach.

Relief shot through him like a rocket. No one had moved yet. They were all frozen. They regretted it when Joe reached over and grabbed Sara's leg.

With a gasp she collapsed on the floor. All this had happened over a couple seconds but it felt like hours.

He heard a thud and when he looked behind him, Sofia ran towards Joe and hit him over the head with her gun.

Their kidnapper stopped moving and Sara struggled to her feet. Time sped up again.

XXX

Sara tried as hard as she could to stand up but the gash on her leg stopped her. She gasped as she fell back over in pain. Grissom ran to her side and held her against him. Relief surged through her. It was over...

"Honey, are you okay? What's wrong Sara?" He asked in a strained voice. She looked at her leg. He followed her gaze and his eyes focused on the wound.

'It's okay Sara," He said. Holding her closer. She leaned against him, too tired to move. "Its okay."

Sara looked around her. As soon as Sofia had jumped through the window and hit Joe over the head, she had ran straight to Greg, crying as she did. Sara watched as she untied him and they embraced in a never ending hug.

Nick bolted towards Cath and peeled the tape off. She breathed a sigh of relief and uttered a small "Thank you." Before giving him a hug and moving to sit on the stairs, with her face in her hands.

Brass had already jumped on the man and had him in cuffs, on the other side of the room, still passed out.

Sara moved her eyes back to Gil's, smiling, as tears ran down both their cheeks. There was no need for words. They were safe.

Grissom bent over and kissed her on the cheek, careful to avoid hurting her. She managed to smile, though it hurt the cut on her neck. Grissom seemed to notice and pulled a tissue out of his pocket and applied pressure to the wound.

But Sara wasn't worried. Not now. Not after all that. They were safe. Finally.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Greg was released from the hospital that day, with a gauze bandage around the three inch cut along his arm. He hadn't noticed it was that big until Sofia brushed along it as she untied him.

He thought back to what had happened that morning as he filled out release papers.

After being rescued one ambulance took him and Catherine to the hospital while the other took Sara. Of course Gil refused to leave Sara's side, but what did surprise him was that Sofia refused to leave his.

Catherine had minor stitches on her forehead and was released an hour earlier. He wasn't allowed visitors- his arm was being cleaned, so he hadn't seen her since.

He was sure she had gone straight home to see Lindsey.

Sara was in a more critical condition, with a deep, six inch gash on her leg and a cut on her throat, but as far as he knew she was fine.

After finishing the paper work he went straight to Sara's room. She was awake, talking quietly with Grissom.

He could hear her trying to explain to Grissom why she hadn't fought back. Greg already knew. The mental hospital incident. He didn't blame her either.

Greg was about to walk away and leave them alone, but of course Sara's eagle eyes caught him.

"Greg! Don't you leave. Get over here. I want my hug from the guy who got us outta there." She said smirking and opened her arms.

"Sar, you know I didn't-" He began as he hugged her but was interrupted by Gil.

"That was smart, Greg, the mirror. Did you realize where you were?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

When Greg shrugged he continued. "Five houses down the street." Greg's mouth fell open.

"What?" Sara asked in shock "Why the heck would he do that?"

"Who knows." Grissom replied staring at her.

"But we were in the car for at least half an hour." Greg told Gil.

"Maybe trying to confuse you?" Grissom guessed. Greg was already confused enough.

Sara managed to laugh at the look he gave her. Greg wanted to cry. She was alive. And happy. His best friend was fine.

Sara noticed his wet eyes and looked at him sadly. He answered her silent question.

"I thought you were going to die Sar. I..." He trailed off. Grissom looked emotional again.

"Ya well I'm not Greg. Stop being such a wuss." She teased him, lightly elbowing him in the ribs. But he noticed a watery glint in her eye. She was fine. Thats all that mattered.

The rest of the conversation was a bit lighter- just talking about who the man was. Grissom told them his name was Josh Marshall and he had already been in jail twice.

They talked about Catherine and Lindsey and after twenty minutes Greg decided to leave. But once he got to the waiting room at the front he got a puzzled look on his face.

Sitting on a chair was Sofia. When she saw him she smiled, walked over to him and hugged him for what seemed like forever.

He just hugged back not wanting to let go. "Thanks." He muttered sadly. "For saving us... For saving me."

She smiled up at him and held his hand as they walked out of the hospital.

THE END :)

Tell me what you think. R&R please. Should I make another or add on the end? Tell me :)


End file.
